


The Deal

by overcremation



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, Kai Chisaki - Fandom, My Hero Academia, Overhaul - Fandom, Shie Hassaikai - Fandom, mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcremation/pseuds/overcremation
Summary: You had be persuaded to join the Shie Hassaikai on the terms it’d be “a better life for you.” You were a low life criminal, your quirk nothing too fancy.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t attack me please, this is the first time I’m uploading a fic on here.

You had be persuaded to join the Shie Hassaikai on the terms it’d be a “better life for you.” You were a low life criminal, your quirk nothing too fancy. Kai had been picking up groceries, mostly to just get away from the members when he saw you stealing from that same grocery store. When you went to make your getaway, he stood in front of you, tilting his head. “Move, will ya? I’m busy,” you mutter, trying to move away from him. “Stealing? Really? I’ve seen you on the news before, you’ve done nastier stuff than this. So, by that common fact, I’m assuming you’re just a low life criminal then?” You didn’t go to the grocery store to be insulted by a plague doctor out of time, so you just growled and went to push past him again. Again, Kai stood in front of you. “So, my assumption is correct. Well, how would you like a job?” You merely scoff, “Look man, I just want some fuckin’ steak, so can you kindly fuck off? I don’t want a job.” You make a step, and he’s back in front of you. At this point, it’s overly annoying and frustrating. Kai sighs, grabbing your steak and putting it in his shopping basket. You throw your hands up, saying “What the fuck dude?” “I’m paying for it, calm down.” And just like that, he walks away, seemingly going to get more food. You angrily follow him around, protesting against his so-called ‘kindness’, which you were sure he was doing to make you feel bad. Thankfully, you two had no weird looks coming from anyone, but that’s just because this is a villain grocery store, run by a villain-sympathizer. So, all the food in here, they get from actual food companies. And, everything was at a low price. Steak being merely 3$. 3$ you didn’t have. Stealing from a villain grocery was stupid in the eyes of Kai. It’s literally a _villain_ grocery store. But, people who steal do come every now and then as villains don’t make much money, let alone criminals who make most of their money from stealing. Kai decided not to think too much on your financial state, and based on the clothes you’re wearing, he imagines it can’t be well. His face scrunches up when you get to close. Kai took his time picking out food, to which you thought he was dawdling just to annoy you. “Can’t you just pay for my steak now and let me go?” “No. I want you to think more on working for me instead of pushing it away because I’m buying your food, which I’m sorry is such a problem for you.” Kai could actually, physically smell how much you wanted to punch him. Anger was sleeping off of you in waves, and he damn sure could feel it. Kai merely cracked his neck, and continued shopping. You dug your hands in your pockets, mumbling angrily under your breath. “Anyways, the job would be a much better life for you. And, you’d get paid actual money too.” You groan in frustration, messing with the insides of your jacket. “So if I join, will you buy my steak and let me fuckin’ leave?” “If you join, you’re going to go home to pick up what you absolutely need and deem necessary to keep, then you’re coming to live with me,” Kai says, grabbing a cucumber. “Why the fuck do I have to live with you?” “I don’t have a room set up for you yet, so unless you want to live outside the doorstep...” Kai smiles, looking down at you. “Fuck you. How much do I get paid?” Kai gives you an estimate, to which your eyes widen. You weren’t expecting that much money. “And that’s if you do as I say.” You roll your eyes, “Fine. I’ll join. Do I have to wear that god awful plague doctor mask?” Kai merely says, “Everyone is sick. They need a cure.” And doesn’t touch the subject afterwards.

———————

Kai knew you hated the mask, based on the fact you kept shifting the mask, groaning in frustration, or just taking it off all around. Which, of course, Kai would just hand you one of those surgical masks he has. You’d take the mask, mostly because you had to since he is your boss after all. “So, big boss man, when can I finally do something instead of doing this shitty paperwork for you.” Kai looks up from his newspaper “Don’t curse at me, and soon,” he says, resuming reading. “I haven’t found the right job for you yet.” “_Ugh_, come the fuck _on_, it’s been three weeks and I haven’t left this shithole of a house.” Kai looks up again, “‘Shithole’? Shall we go back to your old place? Or should I say, abandoned warehouse? You didn’t even have a bed, you slept on newspapers on the floor. I saw several rats and mice, way too many spiders. This is one of the most expensive houses in the city. And for god’s sake, _don’t curse at me._” Kai lifts his newspaper again, leaning back on the couch. He was right. His house was very expensive, had crown molding, expensive furniture. Kai’s rich. You had said that to get a reaction, any reaction. Maybe him possibly shoving a job opportunity in your hands. Still, you got a reaction. “Well, still. I wanna leave the house and get some fresh air. Stop hanging with your stupid plague doctor friends.” “Associates,” he corrects. “You want to get fresh air, walk around the town.” “Ugh. Fuck you, dude.” You get up, making your way to the front door. “I said, don’t curse at me.” “Look at me.” Kai looks up, and you flip him off, walking out the door. Kai sighs loudly, “Chrono, go follow him. Make sure he doesn’t steal. Stay back though, don’t let him know you’re there.” Chrono nods, waiting about five minutes before walking out the door.

————————

‘_Who the fuck does that guy think he is? Telling me not to curse at him. I can do whatever the fuck I want. God, I shouldn’t have agreed to this job. Either I kill someone or I’m gonna kill myself_,’ You think to yourself. ‘_Not to fuckin’ mention, tellin’ his “associates” to follow me like I can’t take care of myself_.’ Of course you knew he had one of his friends following you. Like he didn’t trust you or something, which you thought was unreasonable. You can take care of yourself, you’re a criminal after all. “You _really_ suck at following people, I don’t know how you get _any_ work done.” “I’m just doing what boss told me to do, you got complaint, run it up with him,” the man responds. You groan, rolling your eyes.

“Boss said you can’t steal either,” he says as you go to hide some Slim Jim’s in your pocket. “How the fuck am I supposed to pay for it with no money then?” “You got a complaint, run it up with the boss.” You throw the meat stick (not sorry) at him, mumbling a ‘fuck you’ as you did so. You storm out of the store, unbelievably annoyed. The only thought running through your head is giving Kai a piece of your mind. The bird man doesn’t stop following you. It took you everything in you not to strangle him to death, so, you decided to make small talk. But, it’s not your forte. “What’s your name?” You ask, trying to sound not too aggressive. “Chronostasis. You can call me Chrono.” You roll your eyes hard, walking faster. The footsteps behind you speed up as well. “Jesus, can you get off my tail?” “No,” Chrono says simply. You lightly punch yourself in the head, groaning louder.

Finally, you get to back Kai’s house. “Get your fuckin’ bird friend-associate, I don’t give a fuck, OFF MY FUCKIN’ ASS!” You yell coming into the house. “Welcome home,” Kai says, looking up briefly, then back down at his tablet. He was in the middle of a meeting, so he’d definitely have a bone to pick with you later. You groan, storming up the stairs to your room. Chrono walks into the house a couple seconds later, a smirk evident even through his mask. “What’re you doing, boss?” “In a meeting. Talk later,” Kai says, each word clipped and neat, making it evident he was very busy.

Thirty minutes to an hour later, Kai ended the call, leaning back in the chair. You hadn’t come back down from your room since you stormed up there in the first place. “Mimic, can you get him?” Mimic nods, going up to your room and telling you Kai requested you. He heard you coming down the stairs, knowing already you were annoyed. Kai gestures for everyone to leave, telling you to take a seat across from him. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
Yes, your personality is much like Dabi’s. I kinda had a bit of self insert since Dabi & I’s personalities are basically the same... Plus, I figured it’d be fun to write.


End file.
